Behind the Mask
by aussiefan24
Summary: Discovering the real Julian Sark
1. Introduction

Title: Behind The Mask  
  
Disclaimer: Okay...I admit...I have Sark locked in my attic. (I wish) No...I don't own any of 'em.  
  
Author's note: This is just a little something that I thought up. Lauren and Sark are NOT together in this. She is married to Vaughn and is not working for the Covenant. Also...I know it's kinda short so far....it will get longer. I promise.  
  
Summary: Uncovering the real Julian Sark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a normal night it would only take one or two drinks to relax Sydney Bristow, but tonight was definitely not a normal night, and even as she drained the last of her fifth glass of wine she still felt unhinged.  
  
*a few hours earlier*  
  
Sydney was lounging on the couch watching TV, enjoying her day off from work, when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Ugh...please don't be work, please don't be work." She thought to herself as she reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello." She answered, trying her best not to sound too annoyed.  
  
"Sydney, I need your help."  
  
Though she immediately recognized the voice on the other end, it sounded different to her. He sounded shook up. Possibly even afraid. And did he really just ask for help?!  
  
"What do you want, Sark?"  
  
"Meet me on the beach under the pier."  
  
"You're crazy. I am not meeting you anywhere."  
  
"Sydney, I wouldn't ask you for help unless I really needed it. It's an emergency. Please!"  
  
Sydney was taken aback by the desperateness in Sark's voice. He was really in trouble.  
  
"Ugh....I'll be there."  
  
She hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket, and headed out the door.  
  
Sark was already there when she arrived. He had his leather jacket wrapped tightly around him, trying to shield himself from the cold breeze coming off the ocean. At first he didn't notice Sydney approaching, but as soon as he saw her he raced over to meet her.  
  
"Thank you for coming." He said.  
  
"Let's skip the pleasantries, Sark. What do you want?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Yes, you said that on the phone. I find it a little hard to believe that the great Mr. Sark would need my help with something. Look...if this is about me coming to work with you, you can forget it." She replied, crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
Sark shook his head.  
  
"No, that's not –"  
  
"Good. Because the time I've already spent with the Covenant is enough to last me two lifetimes, so I really don't –"  
  
"I'm not working for the Covenant anymore." Sark said, interrupting her.  
  
Sydney just stood, starring at him for a moment.  
  
"Well...you just can't seem to keep a job, can you?" Sydney quipped, smirking at him. "I mean first my mother and than SD-6. So, is that why you wanted to meet? To tell me you quit the Covenant?"  
  
"No –"  
  
"I mean....you seriously want me to buy that you're out of the "bad guy" business?"  
  
"Sydney..."  
  
"What is this really about Sark?" She asked. She was starting to get really annoyed. Part of her felt that maybe Sark had brought her out here simply to waste her time. "I mean...you call me all the way down here because you say you need help, which I highly doubt, but you won't even get to the point."  
  
"I would, if you'd stop –"  
  
"I tell you, Sark...if this is just some kind of trap to –"  
  
"Sydney, the Covenant had kidnapped my daughter."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Past

Title: Behind The Mask  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own....no money....  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to update all that often. I am a Junior in high school and right now we are getting ready for CATS testing, so I'm pretty busy. I will try to update once a week if I can. Thanks for your patience. I know this chapter isn't much longer than the first, but I'll try to make them longer in the future.  
  
*****************************************  
  
(this is still part of the flashback)  
  
Sydney stood, open-mouthed, starring at Sark. Had he really just said what she thought he said?! Her first instinct told her that this was a trap. That Sark was using her. But the pain in his eyes and the way that his voice had sounded on the phone told a different story.  
  
Sark shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other, as he glanced around to make sure that no one else had heard what he had just told Sydney.  
  
Sydney was at a loss for words. Sark, sensing her confusion, spoke first.  
  
"I know that you probably have a lot of questions, and I'll answer all of them, just not here. Is there someplace safe that we can go and talk."  
  
Sydney thought for a moment, and then answered, "My father's house. He went to Washington on assignment and won't be home for a couple of days."  
  
As Sydney began to drive to her father's house, with Sark following behind, her mind was racing. Sark has a daughter! How old is she? Where has she been all this time? Who's her mother? Why was she kidnapped? Sydney needed answers before she could even begin to think about helping Sark.  
  
When the two arrived at Jack Bristow's house they quickly checked to make sure all of the doors and windows were locked. They than set down across from each other at the kitchen table.  
  
Sydney waited for Sark to start, but he never did, so she decided to break the silence.  
  
"I need to know the whole story, Sark." She began. "Not just about the kidnapping, but from the beginning. That's the only way I'll be able to believe you."  
  
"I assume whatever I tell you will stay between us? You're not going to go back to the CIA and have this put in my psych profile?"  
  
"I can't make any promises."  
  
Sark took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I began working for you mother when I was seventeen. During that time I began seeing a girl named Kiera. One of the policies of Irina's organization was that our loved ones were not to know what it was that we really did. So, I told Kiera that I worked for the government.  
  
"A few years later we got married, and a year and a half after that we had Carah."  
  
Sark paused and looked down at his hands on the table. He cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"One night, only a few months after Carah had been born, I got a frantic call from Irina in the middle of the night. She'd found evidence that one of her employees was planning on kidnapping my family, and using them as leverage to get me to hand them classified information from within the organization. She told me that she had a special safe house in...."  
  
Sark glanced up at Sydney. He still didn't know if he could fully trust her not to repeat this information to the CIA.  
  
"...a safe house that was run by an old friend of hers, where Kiera and Carah could stay and be protected. I woke Kiera up, and I confessed everything to her right then and there. About Irina's organization, about what I really did. I couldn't believe that she was still actually willing to stay with me.  
  
"We began packing as much as we could. Irina's jet was already fueled and waiting for us at the airport. Kiera was worried about the baby, so she told me to go on and take Carah to the airport and then come back for her. I hesitated at first. I was afraid to leave her alone, but she begged me to go, and so, I did."  
  
Sark paused and took another breath, and than he continued, starring down at the table.  
  
"I took Carah to the airport and dropped her off with your mother. Then I went back for Kiera. I had a bad feeling as soon as I walked through the door. It was just too quiet. I was afraid that they had taken her....but they hadn't. I went into our room and found her lying on the bed. They had killed her.  
  
"I didn't stay there very long. I couldn't. I had to get back to Carah. So, I went back to the airport, took her to the safe house, and flew back. That's it."  
  
He looked up from the table, at Sydney. He could tell that she was having difficulty taking this all in.  
  
"Do you ever get to see her?" Sydney asked, as she tried to hold back tears.  
  
"Usually about three times every two months. I also have a secure line that I always call her on."  
  
Sydney put her head in her hands and let out a breath. She knew that there was still a lot more to this story, but she wasn't sure whether she should hear it or not. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was the Covenant that had kidnapped Sark's daughter, and she really didn't want to get mixed up with them again.  
  
But it was too late. She was in too deep now. Sark had just told her something very personal about his life, that she doubted he had ever told anyone else. And despite her own personal feelings for Sark, there was a child involved. Sydney knew that there was no turning back now.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
